Kouji Uchiha
Kouji Hanamono-Uchiha is a civilian and survivor of the Uchiha Massacure through his mother, Hiboke Hanamono. He practises in taijutu, trained by a retiered missing-nin calling himself Mumeishi, and medicine, making herbal remidies as well as making house calls within the small village where he lives. (Be nice, please, critic is welcome but no one needs to be mean about it). Background To understand Kouji's story, one must understand his mothers. Hiboke came from a very small, very poor family. Her clothing was ragged and stained and she really never had anything nice. Her father was a drunk abuser and her mother a prostitute. One night, in her early adulthood, upon escaping her house before her father flew into one of his drunken rages, Hiboke stumbled upon a young man named Routo Uchiha. She had falled in the street and while everyone else merely walked around her, Routo stopped and picked her up. He offered to look at her injuries and treat them, being interested in medicine all his life, and stayed with her in the hours afterward. She was like a small animal who needed quite and paitence to be comfortable. There was chemestry, undeniable. However, Hiboke was looking for something perminant, to escape her life and Routo was not. He enjoyed Hiboke's presents, she was cute but he was young and looking toward a future of monetary success. The two made love one night just before the Uchiha Massacure took Routo. Hiboke was beside herself, having her first love ripped away from her. A week after hearing the news, Hiboke gained permission to leave the village and arranged for her meger amount of belongings to be shipped to to a modest house in the village of Eisou and left everything and everyone behind in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She would leave the abuse and heartache to, hopefully, start over and renew her faith in herself and life. It was nine months later that she realized the consiquences of her reckless love. However, Hiboke could think of nothing more beautiful than the little boy she held in her arms. She finally had someone to take care of and someone who would love her and need her just as much as she would love and need them. She also understood the need to secrecy. She had no idea if anyone would come after the newborn due to who his father was. Even if no one knew what had passed between her and Routo. If word got out that an Uchiha had been born, who knew what his future would hold. Hiboke blossomed as a mother and little Kouji thrived. Hiboke prooved to be a wonderful teacher and Kouji likewise as a top student. In the little village of Eisou, Hiboke set up a school for the young children there and set up a modest life for herself and her son. While Kouji showed very little interest in who his father was, growing up in a village who's children generally only had their mothers to look after them, occationally the young boy would inquier about his father. The first instance of questioning sent the sensitive Hiboke into a crying fit which startled her young son so badly, he vowed to never ask again. Other instances were brought about by a slip of the tongue or cautious wondering. Hiboke would reveal little, bening, snippets of his father which would sate Kouji's quandries. He was more intent on focusing on the things he had and while he would have liked to know what it would be like to have a father, the concept frighteningly was forgein and he couldn't imagine having a man in the house with him and his mother. Kouji showed an interest in medicine at a very young age and took to training with the medicine women in the village after school. He became prolithic in the art from just watching the old women work. One day, while taking a walk a couple miles from the village, Kouji came across and older man. He was covered in scars and fresh blood. The young boy quikcly took charge of the man, calling himself Mumeishi, and tended to his wounds. In return for the boys help and silence to his presence, Mumeishi promised to teach Kouji taijutsu and other defence arts. Soon after the lessons began, bandits hit Eisho. During one of the fights, Hiboke was severly injured. This sent Kouji into a fierce rage, activating his Sharingan and forcing the suggestions of 'Died by your own sword' into the bandits brains. He would pass out shortly thereafter and would not retain any any memeory of awakening the Sharingan. Mumeishi instantly recognized the boy's bloodline and ponders what to do with the information. However, having become so attached to the boy and his mother, he would vowed to Hiboke that he would protect their secret and take it too the grave if nessisary. It is unknown if Kouji manages to reawaken the Sharingan prior to the end of Part I. However, Mumeishi trains him to have strict control over his emotions so that, in a stressful situation he does not accedently reactivate the Sharingan. Appearance As a young child Kouji has dusky black hair which falls to mid-back, generally pulled up in a low pony-tail with two short bang on either side of his face. His eyes are a deep dark blue, almost black-looking, taking after his mother's blue eyes. They are deep set and sharp looking, even as a child. He wears a dusky-blue bandanna on his head and a similarly colored and white, crop-jacket with a big hood over a dark gold shirt. He wears a pair of light grey shorts and silver shoes. During part one, his hair is pulled into a high ponytail and the side bangs now fall past his shoulders. Kouji switches out his bandanna for a swath of cloth around his forehead. He wears a navy jacket with dark gold running stipes on the sleeves and a mesh shirt underneath. He has a black skirt-like covering, with the medics symbol on the back, tied from his wiast and dropping to his knees over grey pants. He has Mumeishi's goggles around his neck and carries two medical boxes on either hip, attached to the leg covering. Abilities Trivia *Kouji means 'Ancient Writing' Hanamono means 'Blooming Tree' and Uchiha is 'Fan'. Put together you could say his name means 'Ancient Writing of the Blooming Tree Fan'. *Kouji constantly tries to pair Mumeishi and his mother together, and is far more successful than he imagines. *During part II Kouji is seen with his mother and Mumeishi and a list of names, persumably picking out one for his new baby brother or sister. *Kouji is four years older than Naruto and Sasuke. *He only learns about his family in Part II during the Fourth Shinobi War from some of the ninja he's treating in the medical tents. Category:DRAFT